The Worst Torture
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: What if Percy 'died' in Tartarus and then Gaea and Tartarus took Annabeth captive, tortured her over and over... But the worst torture that she experiences is leaving her in a room with the walls and ceiling showing the video's of Percy's death over and over and over again. Did Percy actually die and Will Annabeth's friends find her or will she suffer more years of torture.
1. Annabeth's torture

_**Hi this is my third Fanfiction so you can give constructive criticism. :) i hope ya'll like it**_

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Pleas stop." I croak my voice hoarse.

The video's replay over and over and over again. I close my eyes and try to black out the sound but I can''t.

I open my eyes as the video zooms in on Percy and I. Gaea's voice rings through the audio system, "Breakfast Time Chase, How's your day going.?" She cackles and the sound turns off and I am lifted off the ground by two titans. Yep I said titans. They carry me to Gaea's room of torture.

She has food of all shapes and sizes, smell's wafting towards my nose. My stomach grumbles and my mouth waters. My mind is crying and honestly I would be crying right now if I wasn't dehydrated as hell.

Gaea turns around into a 'mortal like' form. I stare at her sunken hollow eyes. I try to scream but my mouth is zipped shut. Gaea hands thew titans a plate of bread, butter and a glass of water. "We can't have her starving now can we." She cackles, strumming her fingers together.

The titans chuckle as We walk away, smells of cookies and lasagna attacking my nose. I turn to one of the titans, Krios. (yes he reformed.) "Why?" I ask, my voice barely audible. "Why do you work for her, after they were so horrible to you?" Krios smiles sadly and whispers, "I don't want to end up like you... I may be immortal but they will find ways to punish me."

I bow my head in defeat, I was really hoping to get them to release me.

They throw me in the room and hand me the bread and butter with water. Krios stays to watch me while the other titan walks away. He sneaks me a cookie. It is blue. My eyes tear. (how I have no idea.) My punishment starts to play again. Percy's Death. My endless punishment. Watching him die over and over and over.

I remember how it happened as clear as day. Not only because they play it 24/7 but because I constantly try to find what I could've done differently.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Percy was at my back his sword drawn. We were right in front of the doors, we were so close. Tartarus had appeared out of no where and I screamed. Tartarus was the scariest presence I have ever been in. He was huge and his voice was scary and deep and hollow._

 _Percy dropped his sword, fear plastered across his face. I had my sword drawn but I felt it slip out of my hand onto the ground. They made **Ka-chunk** sounds as they hit the floor. As soon as Tartarus said DESTROY THEM! I whipped out of my shock and Percy did as well. We fought back to back and were doping pretty good since we had Bob on our side. We slashed through dozens upon dozens of monsters. Then Bob told Tartarus to go away and leave. __Damson came out of no where and started to fight Tartarus. I actually thought we had a shot until Percy screamed, "Annabeth!" He jumped in front of me as a giant was about to pummel my skull. He pushed me out of the way as the giant hit him. He went flying and I screamed, "PERCY!" I sprint to his side. He is bleeding and a giant imperial gold sword is sticking out of his side. His head starts to droop and I cry onto him._

 _He croaks, "Wise girl, you have to go." I look at him and sob, "No You promised, never separated again, Seaweed brain... I can't... I can't loose you." He smiles sadly as his eyes start to close, "Wise girl, get to the doors... say Hi to our friends for me... ple..." his voice goes out and his breathing slows. I am about to kiss him for the last time, when Tartarus pulls me away. 'You are coming with me' he says with a snicker, Leaving Percy behind. I scream and Kick as he pulls me away._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I let a tear roll down my cheek as I relive it, staring at the screen watching it happen over and over. Krios pats my back and whispers, "I am so sorry. really I am. I may hat you demigods, but I know what it is like to loose someone you love."

I smile sadly at him and nod. He is very nice to me even though we are meant to be enemies. I hear a scream and I turn my attention back to the screen, it wasn't at the part where anyone screamed. I look around the room and pout, Who's scream was that?

I look at Krios but he is just as confused as me. I stare at the screen and try to black it all out, case I have to wait another 7 hours before I get to eat again. This is definitely the worst torture

* * *

 _ **OK that was extremely short compared to my other ones, but it was a fan fic that is being thrown out there just to see if you guys like it. so let me know in a review. :)**_

 _ **~Strawberrygirl2000**_


	2. WHERE IS ANNABETH?

_**HEY HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT! I GOT SOME REVIEWS AND I DECIDED TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN.**_

 _ **SO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN PERCY JACKSON, IF I DID THEN YOU WOULD ALL BE CALLING ME RICK RIORDAN.**_

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I stare at the walls trying to get the image out of my head but I can't. Percy's limp body laying on the ground, inches away from me as I lean in to say goodbye.

Tartarus pulling me away. Me screaming my head off, crying, yelling, kicking, punching.

Gaea locking me in a room showing the video of Percy dying. Every 7 hours I am let out for a piece of bread with butter and a glass of water. Then I am shoved back in the room for another 7 hours. This has been going on for about 6 months. WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS! I am sitting here in this place staring at Percy dying 23 and a half of the hours of a day and where are they!

Tears pour out of my eyes and they blast the sound effects louder then before. I bow my head in defeat. I wish that they would kill me honestly, this is way worse.

 **Jason's POV**

"Did you find anything?" Thalia says rushing in next to me. She has bags under her eyes because she hasn't slept for like the past month. Every other month Thalia gets no sleep. She doesn't eat and she secludes herself from everyone. When Bob came back with Percy almost dead we rushed him to the Infirmary. He has been in a coma like state for the past 6 months. But now he is mumbling things and occasionally he will move.

Will said he got stabbed with a imperial gold sword and it was eating him from the inside out. Bob did the best he could to heal him but Percy got lucky like I did. He got stabbed right near his soul. He could only fix it himself; we could stop it from spreading but he had to find a way to overcome it himself.

I shake my head and point at the hospital bed. Percy is mumbling, "Annabeth... Go... Leave before... Your... Killed." Thalia lets tears gather in her eyes. She runs over to Percy and shakes him. I try to pull her off of him but she shoves me off.

"Where is Annabeth Kelp Head!" Thalia says shaking him.

Percy's eyes open and he blinks at Thalia. "Thalia? What are you doing in Tartarus?" He groans clutching his abdomen.

Thalia lets tears roll down her cheeks and she runs out of the room. Nico comes walking in and says, "Hey guys, What happen..." He stops talking as soon as he sees Percy with his eyes open. He tackles him in a hug and says, "You were like dead, How?"

Percy blinks and says, "Where am I and where..." He looks around furiously and jumps out of bed, ripping the IV's out of his arms. I try and hold him back but He pushes me aside. He sprints down to the water and sits down in it, letting the water hit him every time. Will and I run down to him. He stares at the water tears falling out of his eyes, "You didn't save her did you?"

"Percy..." Will starts. "NO! Answer my question first!" Percy shouts standing up.

"No we didn't... Bob came up with you in his arms and we almost killed him. But Nico said that was Bob, he was a friend of yours. He tried to save Annabeth but... Tartarus took her..." Percy turns around, "Annabeth is gone then!? Did you guys even look for her at all?!" I nod and he turns toward the ocean again, "You really need to go lay down, you could injure yourself." Will says.

Percy sighs and mumbles, "Will I am sorry... Jason Tell them, the others... Tell them I am sorry."

Will rushes forward but He doesn't grab him in time. Percy dives into the water and swims off. I was going to fly in after him when Piper ran down to see us. "What Happened? Where did Percy go?" I stare at the Water and Will nods toward it.

"You guys told him didn't you?" Piper asks hugging my arm. I nod unable to speak. Piper leans into me and says, "It's not fair. They have been through so much, Whey do the gods hate them so much?" I hug her and whisper, "I don't know... I don't know."

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I swim as far away as I can. As soon as I reach the bottom of the Ocean I walk on it. I see Dad's Palace up ahead and I walk up to it. Tyson Is talking to Dad and they both turn and look at me. Tyson runs over and hugs me. Dad walks over and hugs me too. I don't move.

Dad pulls Tyson off, "We weren't sure if you were gonna make it..."

I snap at him without meaning to, "Yeah well I did and Annabeth didn't so I wish that I hadn't made it." I sit on the ground and Dad rubs my back. I shrug him off and stand up staring at him, "Where is she?!" I growl. He looks away.

"I don't know... Zeus does though but he wont tell me or Athena. Athena said it was your fault at first but she doesn't blame you anymore. She wants to help you find her." Dad says looking away.

"Aphrodite found out and she said she wold tell you as soon as possible..." He said and with that Aphrodite appeared.

"Percy! I have so much to tell you!" She said with a smile. "Come with me." I grab her hand and we teleport to her palace, A giant T.V. is in front of me. "This might be painful to watch... Are you sure..." I nod as she turns the T.V. on.

Annabeth is in a room rocking back and forth. She is whispering to herself and Aphrodite turns the sound up.

Annabeth whispers, "Why Percy? Why did you have to die on me?" She wipes tears off her face and a video starts to play on the walls, "no...no..."Annabeth says clutching her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. She has cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. I look at the video and realize it's Her and I. We are in Tartarus and I jumped in front of her to save her from the imperial gold blade. The entire scene from where I 'died' playing over and over again.

Annabeth keeps rocking with her hands over her ears and her eyes shut tight.

I turn towards Aphrodite, "Where!? WHERE IS THIS?!" Aphrodite zooms out to show a place in Athens. It is under ground. I make a flow of water and throw a handful of golden drachmas into it saying, "Oh rainbow goddess please accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase in Athens, Greece."

The call didn't go through the first time or the second or the third. I start a fourth and repeat the process with Aphrodite shaking her head when Annabeth's face Appears.

"Annabeth!?" I yell in shock. She looks up and her facial expression turns furious.

* * *

 **(THERE IS SWEARING IN THE NEXT PART SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I AM SORRY BUT IT JUST MADE SENSE WITH THE STORY LINE... )**

* * *

"REALLY GAEA! WHAT KIND OF SICK FUCKING CRAP IS THIS! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL WAY FUCKING WORSE WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO FEEL FUCKING PAIN! DON'T SEND ME SOME FAKE AS SHIT IRIS MESSAGE OF PERCY'S FACE SAYING MY NAME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT SHIT!" Annabeth screams pointing at my Iris Message.

"Wise girl? It's me... Look Aphrodite is here too..." I move out of the way so that she can see Aphrodite.

Annabeth screams louder, "WOW! YOU CAPTURED THE OLYMPIANS AND PUT THEM IN THIS CRAP TOO! WHAT IS HECATE CONTROLLING THE FUCKING MIST FOR YOU NOW!"

She breaks down in front of me. Crying and swearing and Gaea. "I can't take this shit! 6 FUCKING MONTHS! I have been down her for 6 fucking months and I have to watch Percy Die over and over again 23 fucking hours a day. The other hour you spend letting your monsters torture me. Just kill me get it over with. I am done with fucking life." Annabeth lets that last part come out as a whisper. A titan walks in and says, "Chase it is time for your hour of torture, It will be over before you know it." It was Krios.

Annabeth looks up her eyes bloodshot and tears flowing out of them, "What kind of fucking joke is that?" She asks pointing at the Iris message. Krios runs over and as soon as he sees the Iris message he whispers, "Your alive? How?" He carries Annabeth out of the room as I swipe my hand through the IM.

I let tears flow down my face as I say, "I am going to get her. Don't try to stop me." Aphrodite nods handing me my ballpoint pen. "You will need help, who do you wish to take?" I stare at her. "No one I have to do this myself."

Thalia bursts through the palace doors, "Oh no you don't kelp head! I am going with you! Annabeth is like a sister to me and You need someone to go on this quest with you because Annabeth can't!"

I turn away and point to the T.V. where Annabeth is being tortured like hell. The monsters shock her and do many things I don't want to describe.

Thalia screams at the T.V., "They Are Hurting My Sister!" Thalia looks at me and says, "Who else do you want to take?"

I think and say, "Nico, He can shadow travel us and then we can walk carrying him till he wakes up and can shadow travel again."

Thalia nods and Aphrodite teleport's the two of us to Nico's cabin. Thalia shakes him awake and he looks wide eyed at the both of us. We explain our plan and he instantly agrees. He shadow travels the three of us about 500 miles and that is far. He collapses as soon as we get there. I catch him and carry him cause he is light as a feather. Thalia and I keep walking along the coastline cause I can semi-tell where we are. It will be a long journey but I will get to Annabeth, no matter what.

* * *

HEY SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?

ALRIGHT I AM GOING TO DO A TRIVIA TYPE THING AND WHOEVER GETS THE MOST QUESTIONS RIGHT WILL GET A SHOUT-OUT:

1 Who is Tyson

2 What goddess is Aphrodite

3 Is Annabeth really Thalia's sister

4 What two demigods in this chapter are related by both parents (both the god and the mortal)

5 Who is Will. (the medic)

SO GIVE ME THE MOST RIGHT ANSWERS AND YOU WILL GET A SHOUT-OUT! GOOD LUCK

AND HEY WHILE YOU ARE AT IT LEAVE A REVIEW... PLEASE :)


	3. Annabeth get's saved! Or does she?

_**Hey guys! So the Winner of the contest has been decided:**_

 _ **She got All five right congrats!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I don't own PJO or HOO. I am depressed now case you made me admit that.**_

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I haven't seen Annabeth in 6 and a half months.

 _6 and a half months..._

I lean against a tree, tears brimming my eyes. Thalia went into the woods with Nico to get fruit and hunt some food.

We are right near the opening to the labyrinth. Yep Gaea is in the labyrinth holding my girlfriend captive. I am going to rip her apart with my bear hands and she is going to scream in pain when I shove my fist in her face!

"Hey Kelp Head we got some food." Thalia says tossing me an apple.

"Good thing it wasn't the other way around." Nico chuckles, "Ya know cause tossing an apple at a girl in ancient Greece is considered a marriage proposal. I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing considering where we are going."

Thalia and I glare at him. I run to the water and lay down in it.

"Dude, I was kidding!" Nico says running up to me. I nod and stare at the sky.

A winged horse flies down holding a very angry Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Percy Jackson!" She yells stomping up to me.

"Yes Rachel Dare." I say turning away. Tears falling down my face.

"You show up to camp half dead making the Romans decide not to attack because there was a titan carrying you!" She yells pausing for a breath, "You end up in a coma for 6 fricking months because of an Imperial gold stab wound and when you finally wake up you launch yourself on a foolish quest!"

I stand up rage flaming in my eyes. "A FOOLISH QUEST?! SAVING ANNABETH IS A FOOLISH QUEST TO YOU!"

I stomp up the hill and her expression softens, "Percy, that's not what I..."

I fume, "I DON'T CARE IF THAT IS WHAT YOU MEANT OR NOT YOU SAID IT AND YOU HAVE TO GO NOW BECAUSE I AM AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE LABYRINTH AND I AM SAVING ANNABETH WHETHER THE GODS LIKE IT OR NOT BECAUSE SHE IS MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE! IF YOU STAND THERE FOR ONE MORE MINUTE AND THINK IT IS FOOLISH QUEST, WELL YOU CAN JUST GO STUFF SOME HORSE SHIT IN YOUR FLIPPING MOUTH!"

I run down the entrance to the labyrinth grabbing my bag along the way. Thalia and Nico do the same thing, Leaving Rachel outside to fly home.

* * *

When we are far enough down I sit against the wall and cover my eyes.

 _Annabeth is not gone!_

I pull out the bag that I grabbed finding some fruit and stuff. I take a bite of a red apple choke on it when I hear a ear piercing scream.

We turn towards a room which I swear wasn't there a second ago.

A titan and like seven Minotaurs are carrying Annabeth out of a room. Her Arms and legs are bleeding and she is screaming. Half of her body is limp and she is crying, I hear her scream, "Why me?!" as they throw her in a room at the end of the corridor.

They spill off in different directions as Thalia, Nico and I creep down the hall.

I hear multiple screams from inside the room. I waste no time as I charge towards it.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I scream when they torture me.

I scream as they carry me down the corridor to the dreadful room.

I scream when they throw me in.

I scream when They turn on the video. I thought I was done screaming until thousands and thousands upon thousands of spiders crawl through holes and crawl towards me.

I am tired of screaming but I can't stop. Spiders crawl towards me in swarms!

I scream and swat them back. I cry and wish Percy was here. He would've chosen this moment to rush into the room and squash every single bug in the room.

The door bursts open and I am afraid to look, It's probably like some humongous spider the size of like a dinner plate.

When I look Over Percy is standing there slashing through thousands of spiders.

Tears form in my eyes. I can't believe he's actually here. Percy slashes through a bunch making a pathway to me. I rush forward and hug him. Breathing in his salty scent. I sob onto his shoulder.

Percy rubs my back and picks me up bridal style, carrying me over to Thalia and Nico. Percy puts me down and says to Nico, "Get her to the surface and then come back for us." Nico reaches for my hand and I jerk my hand away saying, "No! I just got you back No way in hell am I leaving you again Seaweed brain." I reach up and kiss his cheek. He wraps his arm around me and nodded.

His eyes flickered with Love, Worry, and fear at the same time. He whistled and Mrs. O'Leary jumped out of the nearest shadow.

"Nico shadow you and Thalia to the surface, I will take Annabeth on Mrs. O'Leary." Percy says rushing them. Nico nods grabbing Thalia's hand as he disappears.

Percy hops on Mrs. O'Leary and offers me his hand. I gladly take it and sit behind him. I wrap my arms around him and lean my head onto his shoulder. He whispers the place and We disappear.

* * *

Both of us end up on the surface. As soon as my feet hit solid ground I collapse. Percy catches me and whispers, "I love you Annabeth."

I blink, not used to the sunlight.

My stomach grumbles and my mouth waters when I think about food.

Percy hands me an apple and I take a small bite. Bit by bit I finish the Apple and smile.

I felt the sun on my back and The wind in my hair. Percy hugs me, not letting go. He gets up once and whistles again. Blackjack appears and neighs at Percy.

Percy calls two other horses and Thalia's face pales.

"No way Kelp head, I am not going on a horse that will fly me into the sky, nuh uh." Thalia says and looks away.

Percy grunts. "Fine Shadow travel with Nico and then call Mrs. O'Leary to shadow travel and guard you while he is resting." I pipe up, speaking for the first time in my actual voice. "She can take you all the way back to camp if you want."

Nico shrugs and Disappears again into the shadows.

Percy gets onto Blackjack and says, "Well My lady,"

I take his hand gratefully and whisper, "Why thank you Sir."

I lean into his back again and say, "Where have you been all this time..." My voice cracks, "You were gone for so long I thought that you had died, I thought Gaea took over... I thought..."

Percy cuts me off Kissing my lips. We break apart so he can speak, our foreheads remain touching, "My love, I was in a coma. But As soon as I got up and found out you were gone, I left. I had to find you. Nico and Thalia were just helping me to get the love of my life back."

I kiss him quickly and before I pull away again he pulls me into it. My hand finds his hair and his hand finds my waist. This time when we pull apart we are both panting; I whisper to him, "Wow your kisses definitely something I missed. I am glad I have you back now."

He smiles sadly, "Here I was thinking you would be mad at me, Your not mad at me right?"

I turn away and shrug. "I don't know, You were gone for over 6 months. I... I don't know..." My voice breaks and tears fill my eyes again.

Percy looks down and mumbles, "I thought you would be happy... That I was alive I mean."

I whip my head around staring at him, "Percy don't you dare think for a second that I wasn't happy to see you alive; I was so happy words can't describe it." I lift his head so I can look in his eyes, "I just don't know how long it'll take me to adjust back into my old life where everything went semi-normal."

Percy's eyes flicker with worry again and he reaches for a hug and pauses before giving me one, "Hugs are allowed... Right?"

I laugh and pull him forward, "Always Seaweed Brain, Always."

He smiles and ruffles my hair. We hear leaves rustle and a voice snarl, "Aww, now aren't you two adorable?!"

I tense and yell in Percy'sear, "Blackjack now! Go!"

Blackjack jumps into the air, Percy wasn't ready...

I scream (again with the screaming!) as he yell's, "GO! BLACKJACK GO! DON'T TURN AROUND NO MATTER WHAT ANNABE..."

He gets sucked into the ground as he says my name.

* * *

 _ **HEY so that was a cliffhanger, (anyone who watches the walking dead I am gonna die if they kill Judith that was a horrible cliffhanger too!)**_

 _ **Anyone who wants to kill me because of what I just did, feel free, Just letting you know murder is against the law... Unless your Negan. Just saying**_

 _ **Well review please, Um, that's all for now, Shouldn't be long till the next chapter!**_

 _ **BYE peoples!**_


	4. Flashbacks make the day horrible

_**Hi this is chapter 4**_

 _ **I am giving a shout-out to**_

 _ **~Marcus Bond**_

 _ **He got all of the Answers right on the Contest and Since I really didn't give that much time for people to answer it I am Saying CONGRATULATIONS!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **I don't own Percy Jackson, I don't own Percy Jackson, I don't own Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase.**_  
 _ **(to the tune of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas')**_

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I screamed and kicked Blackjack multiple times. I eventually passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up I heard screaming. I was in Percy's bed. Tears well up in my eyes when I realize it doesn't even smell like him anymore.

I heard Thalia scream, "You don't even care?! Annabeth is like my little sister and you guys just say to hell with it. You know what's going to happen when they are done torturing Percy, They are going to come try and take over the world. The monsters hate my cousin so much they are going to torture him to death! Annabeth wants him back and I am going to get him back for her. Even if it brings me to my death!"

I close my eyes as Thalia stomps inside. She pauses and then brushes the hair out of my face and says, "I can tell when you fake sleep Annabeth."

I open my eyes and they well with tears. I jump up and hug her and whisper my voice cracking, "Thanks Thals, You saved me from that hell hole and you are going to go all of the way back to get him for me."

She ruffles my hair, "Hey that's what sisters are for right?" I wish I laughed, I really wish I laughed.

Instead I have a flashback form that fricking hell hole:

 _Kelli that stupid Empousa reformed and came to torture me. She kept stabbing me and multiple times she would say, "Hey that's what sisters are for right?"_

I backed away form Thalia, Only able to see Kelli's face.

"Annabeth?" Thalia/Kelli face said reaching out for my hand.

 _"Annabeth? Are you alright?" Kelli would ask after stabbing me multiple times, "Here let me make it better!" She continued to stab me, my arms bleeding and cut open._

I scream and back away from her. I sprint out the door which Thalia conveniently left open.

I run down to the beach where Jason and Piper are. Piper is crying and Jason is comforting her.

"Why did it have to be Percy?! They just got back together after 6 months of hell and now this!" Piper cried into Jason's shoulder.

"I don't get it, Why wouldn't the god's want to help them get Percy back." She cries even more.

I run away. I run towards the woods, Hoping I can make it to bunker 9 where Leo hopefully is. He might be able to cheer me up.

I try and sprint past the campers who will stop me (A.K.A. Clarisse, Will, etc.)

But because of months of torture I have absolutely no muscle strength what so ever.

Will is able to tackle me and he says, "Hey. Calm down... Stay down... Annabeth it's OK."

 _A monster of some sort was attempting to rape me. I don't know who it is because I am blindfolded. I scream and cry and eventually I go limp because I am exhausted as hell._

I judo Flip Will off of me and he lands on his back groaning.

I sprint off into the woods hearing an, "Annabeth Wait!"

 _I remember running through the tunnels trying to get out of my torture time._

Trees fly past me becoming a blur.

 _The walls were just blurs of brown;_

I run faster and faster trying to escape the flashbacks but I can't. Trees close in around me and I fly straight into one.

 _I run around a corner hearing, "Come back little girl we aren't done with you yet!" I run straight into a wall. A Demigod on Gaea's side picks me up and says, "Now let me finish what I started." I realize that he was the one who was trying to rape me._

I fly back and hit the ground. clutching my head. I blackout and see Percy tied to the floor Gaea circling him and saying, _"Well here I thought that I would have to take over the world without a demigod hanging on my wall."_

 _Percy snarls, "You thought I was dead, WRONG! You think I am going to die here, go ahead as long as Annabeth is safe I don't care what happens to me!"_

 _Gaea laughs and growls at Percy, "Wow, You really think I wont capture Annabeth when I am done taking over the world." She laughed harder, "If my plan fails somehow and I don't take over the world then you will die and it will broadcast on every T.V. and Every radio, Every iPhone everything! There is no way that Annabeth will not see you die!"_

 _Percy curses, "Damn You, I just said I don't care If I fucking die! As long As Annabeth is safe from your stupid clutches then I don't fucking care what happens to me!"_

 _Gaea laughs even more, "Well then I will send my demons and whatever I have after Annabeth, They can bring her here and then I can torture the two of you together It will be beautiful!"_

I scream and call Percy's Name. I look around and realize that I am not in the woods. Where am I exactly, good question I wish I new.

"Hey welcome to the land of the living Annabeth," I turn and see Leo, He has a grim smile on his face. "I seen you running and then I realized you were running from everyone so I had Fetus help me bring you in here."

I look around, "Is this... Bunker 9?" Leo nods. "Oh I wanted you to meet a friend of mine. She is new. She is a daughter of Hades and she says she wants to talk to you about something."

I hear the door creak open and a 14 year old girl walks in. "This is Cassandra, She said she met a ghost that wants to talk to you."

Cassandra opens her mouth and says, "I... I can talk to ghosts, um... One of them wants to talk to you Annabeth."

I nod and Leo leaves the room to grab cookies. Cassandra sits down next to me and says, "The ghost is my best friend he helped me make it to camp. He traveled with me and told me stories about you. He said he refused to pass on until he spoke to you."

I nod again and she takes a deep breath before continuing, "He said he made some bad choices and that is why he wanted to talk to you, He was really sorry about them and well he wanted to apologize. His name is Luke Castellan"

I suck in a breath and say, "Luke?" She nods and turns to her side, "Luke says he is sorry, He didn't mean to let Kronos Possess his body. He thought it was the right thing until the end. He loved you, He thought you felt different, So he kinda just acted like you were his little sister. He says he can help you get Percy back, He wanted to do something right before he was re-birthed."  
Tears trickle down my face. "Oh tell him I am sorry, I.. I thought he loved me like a sister so I forced myself to feel different... I wish he could help but I don't think he can."

I feel a warm breeze wrap around my shoulders, and a faint whisper, "Annabeth I can help, Please, I love you and I want to get him back for you."

More tears trickle down my cheeks. "Luke how, How can you get him back, your... your a ghost."

I can't hear him this time but Cassandra translates, "He knows how to get to him, Please Annabeth,"

I nod and whisper, "Tell him I am sorry, I doubted him and hated him and a bunch of other things... I regret that every time. I feel like he died feeling like I hated him."

Cassandra shakes her head, "He knew you loved him at one point. He knew and he accepted that you loved Percy. He wants to help you, It will fix his regrets..."

"OK, But I have to go..." I say rushing out of the room.

I slam into Leo and fall down. He says, "Whoa. You alright?" He hands me a cookie and smiles.

 _Krios smiles at me and says, "Whoa are you alright. Mother can be harsh I am sorry." He hands me a cookie and I nibble on it._

I blink and Leo tilts his head confused. "Hey? Are you OK?"

I am barely able to mumble, "Flashbacks."

He nods again and helps me up. I turn away and ask him, "How much did I miss... You know while I was gone?"

Leo takes a deep breath, "A lot yet a little."

I roll my hand, "Elaborate."

He pulls up two stools and says, "We had just killed Clytius when Bob and a giant... um Damasen... came out of the doors of death with Percy in his arms..." _**FLASHBACK LEO'S POV:**_

 _Bob came out of the doors and had Percy in his arms, All of went to attack but Nico rushed in front of him yelling, "No! He is friendly." Jason stood by his side and said, "If Nico says he's friendly we should all believe him."_

 _I thought they were both nuts but hey you don't want to mess with them. They are like children of the big three with really great powers and are pretty scary..._ "Leo, the story." "Yeah sorry."

 _The rest of us turned toward the giant. Bob explained that He was friendly too. He helped to heal Percy and Annabeth earlier. Well Bob laid Percy down and explained that he tried to heal him and he couldn't because the imperial gold wound touched his soul._

 _Piper started crying saying, "Where? Where is Annabeth?"_

 _Bob's face was solemn and he turned away. Piper ran to Jason and sobbed on his shoulder. Thousands of diamonds popped up around Hazel. She leaned into Frank and Nico put his arm around her._

 _I stood there and realized that the chains weren't cut. I kind of sprinted over there and cut them quickly because I am super awesome like that. I mean tons of things could've come through the doors if I didn't cut the chains. I was a hero..._ "Leo." "Sorry"

 _The chasm started to collapse and Bob disappeared with Percy in his arms. Nico and Hazel shadow traveled us to the surface. The Argo two appeared over the horizon and it aimed its ballistae at Bob and Damasen. Jason flew up to the ship before coach could fire. You could hear coach swearing from all the way across the countryside._

 _Finally he decided to land. We ate lunch and Percy was transported to sick bay mumbling your name._

"He was mumbling me name?" "Yeah, can I get back to the story now..." "Yeah sorry."

 _Well we made the decision to travel back to Camp because Gaea sent a message to one of her men that she didn't want to rise until after she was done with something. We later found out that something was you._

 _Jason wanted to pack up and find you right then and there Piper and I were all set to go with him. Coach said that we were crazy and that Gaea probably killed you already._

 _Nico said that you were alive, he was sure of it but coach wouldn't take yes for an answer._

 _We finally gave in after an hour and a half of arguing._

 _We sailed back to Camp and a few times Bob would teleport us out of danger._

 _Damasen would do whatever it took to heal Percy but as hard as we tried, we couldn't._

 _Nico spent most of his time with Bob and Percy. He wouldn't talk to anybody but occasionally he would scream and say you like came very close to dying, but you were still alive._

 _Skip ahead we made it to camp and rushed him to the Infirmary. Nico stayed there with Will and Percy because he might have shadow traveled the ship a mile or two just to get s out of danger._

 _We got new campers but the camp seemed so dead. It wasn't lively and everyone was calm and quiet._

 _Skip forward to about a week ago and Percy woke up and he took off. He went to find you and well the rest is history._

I have tears in my eyes, "Oh" was the only word that I could say. Leo went to give me a hug and backed away. "Touchy or no touchy?" I giggle and open my arms and he says, "That's what uncle Leo is for."

He takes me into the other room. Nico is sitting on the couch and without even looking at us he asks, "Hey Valdez? What kind of movies you got on here?"

Leo laughs and walks over to a closet, opening it causes over a thousand movie cases to fall on the floor.

"Feel free to rummage through this." He says "I am gonna go make some popcorn."

* * *

 **_Percy's POV_**

Gaea comes in and snickers walking around me.

I stare her right in the face and say, "What do you want dirt face?"

She snickers again. "Your blood. I have enough of Annabeth's to raise me I just need a little of yours And you are going to give it to me."

She leans in real close. "You have a visitor who will get every drop that I need."

I turn towards the door and a girl wearing chains walks in, she says, "Hello Percy, We have much to discuss."

* * *

 _ **So how was that. A lot of flashbacks in this chapter. Sorry about them but it makes sense with the story line.**_

 _ **OH WHO DO YOU THINK THE LADY COMING TO TALK TO PERCY IS? I WILL GIVE YOU A HINT, PERCY HAS MET HER AND SHE WAS CAPTURED BY GAEA.**_

 _ **SHE IS A ROMAN AND WELL IF I GIVE YOU ANYMORE THEN IT WONT BE A CONTEST. BUONA FORTUNA (GODD LUCK IN ITALIAN)**_

 _ **So I will see you next time. Hey while your at it leave a review or a PM. :) they make my day.**_

 _ **GOODBYE! :P**_


	5. Guess who!

_**HELLO EVERYBODY!**_

 _ **THE WINNER/WINNERS OF THE CONTEST I GAVE ARE:**_

 _ **~ BowenSonOfAthena**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, HAPPY KWANZAA, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR, HAPPY BOXING DAY! (BASICALLY IF YOU CELEBRATE SOMETHING HAVE A HAPPY TIME CELEBRATING IT.)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. No matter how many Times I say that It never gets any easier.**_

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

"Reyna? What are you doing here." I ask staring at her.

She is so skinny. You can see most of her bones and her cheeks are sunken.

Her purple cloak is ripped into shreds and her clothes barely fit her. The chains are super tight on her thin hands. She walks over to Gaea and I, stumbling a little bit as she walks.

Gaea leaves the room and as soon as the door closes Reyna collapses into my arms. "What? How are you here." She says, barely audible.

I grab a piece of Ambrosia out of my pocket. I hand it to her and she nibbles on it.

I can tell she wants to gobble the entire thing down but she knows that if she does it wont stay down.

"Answer my question" she says between bites.

I sigh, "Well Annabeth was here."

"I know that... I heard her scream a lot. She well... I think she heard me but She didn't know it was me. You got her out? Or is she still here." She whispers.

I nod, "That is why I am here. I saved her and then well, I fell off Blackjack and Dirt face sucked me into the ground."

She gasps. I am not sure if it was from my story or if it was for actual breath.

She takes a shaky breath before saying, "They threw me in her room by accident once... There were images on the walls... You... Her... um Tartarus I think... You died... But... Wait... How are you here then?"

I sigh again, "I didn't die... Bob helped me... Damasen too..."

Gaea walks in she whips Reyna with an electrical whip, "Get what I want or you go back to the torture room!" she growls at her before leaving.

Reyna shakily takes out a needle to fill with my blood. She pulls my arm close but Sticks the needle in her arm. I wince, She is preventing Gaea from rising, probably at the cost of her life. I groan trying to make it look like it was me she stuck the needle into. She grabs a piece of glass from the floor and pokes my arm actually making me wince.

It bleeds slightly and she applies pressure to make it stop.

"Goodbye Percy" she says while leaving. She falls onto the ground and cuts herself, conveniently right on top of the puncture wound. "Goodbye Reyna." I say before I blackout.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up on the couch, the movie from last night was still playing.

We decided to watch Frozen.

Leo was complaining that the movies was horrible and should have been about her having fire power. Nico thought the movie was a representation of Khlone. Leo agreed with that and I just shrugged and kept watching.

The movie was weird, but then again All Disney movies are, Why do they always make someone die!

Like seriously:

~Elsa's Parents. Dead.  
~Nemo's Mother along with all of his siblings. Dead  
~Cinderella's Father and real mother. Dead  
~Snow White's parents. Dead  
~From Brother Bear. Sitka. Dead  
~Ariel's mother. Dead  
~Belle's Mother. Dead  
~Jasmine's mother. Dead  
~Bambi's mother. Dead  
~Simba's Father. Dead

Do I have to continue?

Eh whatever. The boy's were still asleep so I decided I would take a trip down to the water. As soon as I got there I realized that it was horrible idea.

I really wish Percy wouldn't have saved me. Then he wouldn't be trapped down there.

I wont cry! I will not cry! I pull me knees to my chest and concentrate on not crying.

Poseidon appears with Athena at his side. "See Athena she is right there." I turn to look at them and My mother has tears in her eyes.

I get up and run over to her and she wraps me in a hug. "Mom." I say as she hugs me tight.

"Annabeth, my daughter, I missed you, and that is a pretty big deal since I am a god and I am not supposed to see my children," She turns toward Poseidon and says, "Poseidon you made me disobey Zeus's orders!"

He smiles grimly, "You didn't call me sea spawn." Athena rolls her eyes and says, "That is not the point! Poseidon I am going to be in big trouble!"

He laughs, "You in trouble with Zeus, That would be a sight. You were always his favorite, even after you tried to over-through him."

"Oh don't you start, You helped me!" Athena says.

"Yes that is true but who's smart plan was it... Hmmmm... Yours." Poseidon says.

Athena turns back to me and says, "Annabeth dear, Come with me to Olympus for a while, you might be able to convince Zeus to help Percy."

I stare at her bluntly. "Zeus. You want me to convince Zeus that Percy needs saving. This is coming from you... You don't like him."

"I didn't but he has proved to be wise. He saved you after all." She says.

I look back and forth between the two, "You guys hate each other, what is going on?"

Athena grumbled, "I honestly have no idea. I am leaving are you coming or not?"

I nod and she teleports the two of us to Olympus.

When I am there Zeus looks straight at me and says, "See she is fine, DISMIS..."

Athena jumps in front of him and says, "Oh no you don't. Annabeth is far from fine. She was starved and tortured in...Er... Various ways, She was able to escape with Percy Jackson until he was captured and Percy deserves to be saved!"

Zeus grumbles, "Really. Fine. Annabeth you have a day to get your things in order. That is all DISMISSED!"

They all disappear and Mom teleports me back to camp.

"I love you my dear, I am proud of you." She says before she teleports away.

I sigh and walk towards my cabin. I walk inside and all of my brothers and sisters stare at me.

"Annabeth? Your alive?" A few say.

Others say, "Wait who are you?"

Some say, "Your Annabeth?" and then under their breath, "You don't look like much."

And then theirs Malcom who rushes forward and hugs me. "Your Alive! You got mom's statue back, you went through Tartarus, Your really back!" I hug him back slightly and slip into another flashback:

 _"Wow Annabeth, You are really back from Tartarus. You made it through a lot... Time to break you." A voice echoed. I cried out Percy's name several times and I said, "You will never break me..." But my voice was lost in several screams._

I jumped back and a camper laughed, "Wow she is afraid of a hug, Yeah she is totally a hero."

They all snicker except for Malcom. He grabs my shoulders and says, "Annabeth, It is Malcom. Your brother. Snap out of whatever you are in. You are safe from them. They can't hurt you anymore."

 _"No matter where you run little demigod, we will catch you. No matter where hide, we will find you. No matter who's protecting you, we will hurt you. No matter how safe you think you are, you will never be. And no matter how strong you feel, we will break you." Tartarus's voice echoed._

"No. Malcom. I am never safe. He said so." I whisper still dazed.

"Who? Who said so? Did you see his face?" Malcom says trying to calm me down.

"I seen his face... He broke me..." I say tears spilling from my eyes as I remember what he did.

"Who was it Annabeth?" Malcom says.

"Tartarus. In a flesh like form..." I mumble.

Some of the kids snicker, "So what he said hi to you and you broke... What was his presence scary?"

I turn towards them and yell, "HE RAPED ME!" Their faces fall.

Malcom's face pales and he says, "The god of the pit raped you?"

I nod tears forming in my eyes.

 _He pulled me into a soundproof room, he said he didn't want anyone to hear me scream._

 _He kissed me even though I resisted. He had me chained. He pulled down my shirt and my bra. He pulled down my shorts and my panties. I tried to resist but slowly he was able to rape me. I cried and screamed several times._

"How many times?" Malcom asked.

"Every day, every week, every month. He got an hour of me." I whisper.

"How do you know you aren't pregnant?" Malcom asks sitting me down.

"He wore a condom you idiot!" I say opening the door. I get up and walk out. No one follows me. I walk all of the way to Percy's cabin where Thalia is sitting inside reading a note with a box attached to it.

I walk over to her and she hands it to me.

In scribbly hand writing it says:

 _ **Annabeth,**_

 _ **I know you are going to get this some how before I give it too you. You are a detective and you are smart and cute and funny. We we have been through so much together and I want to always make sure you are by my side.**_

 _ **I love you Wise Girl, Don't you ever forget it. :)**_

 _ **~Percy**_

Inside is a necklace. On the necklace are beads. He made them himself I can tell. There is a zoo truck, a pine tree, a maze, and basically every adventure we have ever had together on one necklace in beads.

The last one is a bead of A wedding dress and Tux.

Tears for in my eyes as I read what her wrote.

 _ **That las**_ _ **t one hasn't really happened yet, so If you would please open the flap underneath this note and make me the happiest Seaweed brain on earth.**_

I open the flap and stare at a beautiful silver ring. It has a owl and a trident embedded into the band and in between it says:

Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl Forever

On top is a sea green diamond with two sapphires on the side.

I slide it on my finger and try not to cry.

The last part of the note says:

 ** _So if you have gotten the ring that means I really don't know so can you come and tell me as soon as possible so we can plan this out. I want to be yours forever._**

 ** _~Seaweed Brain._**

"Oh Seaweed Brain." I murmur.

Thalia pulls me over into a hug.

I rest my head on her shoulder and She strokes my hair. I start to drift off to sleep with her arm around my shoulders. I try to think of happier times; ones where Thalia, Luke, and I traveled together. I used to fall asleep in her arms a lot when I was younger.

I think of my Percy in times before Tartarus.

The first kiss we were both aware of on his birthday, The date in Paris that we had, when we snuck down into the Pegasus stables on the Argo II.

I dream when I fall asleep (Wow so surprising!)

 _I was in a dark chamber and Percy was chained to the ground._

 _Percy looked like he was staring at me when he said, "Gods Annabeth, I really don't think you can here me but... If you can... I love you. You are a the one I love and I will always love. Don't you ever forget it. OK."_

 _Gaea slams the door open dragging Reyna in with her._

 _REYNA?!_

 _Why is Reyna there? Gaea throws her onto the ground at Percy's feet._

 _"You both tried to trick me! That is not cool. I had one of my other Boy demigods give me blood but both of you defied my expectations and my orders. I said I wanted blood from Percy and You gave me your insufficient blood! How dare you Reyna! You get a week of torture from my slaves. Non stop torture." She cackles and whistles. The doors are thrown open and A male demigod walks in._

 _"Gaea took my blood so in exchange I take you!" The demigod says with a laugh._

 _He drags Reyna out and Percy looks away and tries to cover his ears when she screams._

 _But his chains pull into the ground and his head is pushed up, forcing him to watch._

I screamed and woke up, sweat beaded on my forehead.

Thalia wasn't there. No one was.

It was eerily quiet and the only sound you could hear was the _*cheep* *cheep*_ of the crickets outside.

I push the covers off of me and stand up.

I grab one of Percy's CHB shirts and throw it on with a pair of jeans.

I shove my sneakers on and grab a knife from the drawer on the side. I push the door open carefully and find Thalia laying on the ground. she has a cut right on the side of her face and her weapon is no where to be seen.

I shake her and she doesn't respond so I pull her inside and heave her onto Percy's bed.

I scribble a note and leave it on the table.

* _Crash_ * I jump and sneak out.

I hear the crickets again but there is no person anywhere near here.

I sprint to my cabin hoping that one of the patrol Harpies will see me and follow me. That is the only way I will be safe.

The door of Athena cabin is open the slightest bit.

I find a imperial gold sword on the ground and I... Wait that's Jason's Sword!

I pick it up and try my best to defend myself.

I feel a knife touch my throat and a voice says, "Hey buttercup. Why don't you come with me."

I squeak out an, "Okay."

He pulls me along. He stops and says. "Wait a minute! Drop your weapon."

I sigh and throw it towards Ares cabin. It hits the wall with a thud and I hear a groggily yell, "OKAY PUNK WHOEVER JUST THREW THAT IS GONNA BE IN BIG TROUBLE."

The guys behind me tenses and tries to pull me away but I bite his hand and Yell, "Clarissie! HELP!"

Clarissie steps out, her sword drawn. She looks at the person holding me hostage and says, "Whoa?! Annabeth I'm coming!"

My captor pulls me and cuts my throat a little. blood dribbles down my neck and onto the ground.

"Stay back or I will go further!" He says. Lucky me. Clarissie stops. She puts her hands to her mouth and whistles.

The Harpies fly out of no where along with Chiron and a few other campers.

He pulls me toward the water and Clarisse yells, "Drop her!"

The guy threw me into the water. The campers cheered thinking I could swim up on my own. They grab him and pull him away. Little did they know he had bound my wrists and feet together. I was a goner.

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER!**_

 _ **SO YOU KNOW I WANT YOU TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WANT :P**_

 _ **SEE YOU NEXT TIME**_


	6. Percy gets locked in a room with girls

_**HEY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **I ASKED SANTA FOR ONE GIFT AND HE DIDN'T GIVE IT TO ME! I WANTED TO OWN PERCY JACKSON AND EVERY CHARACTER IN IT BUT ALAS RICK RIORDAN DOES.**_

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I try to swim up but it is no use. Air escapes my lungs and Water enters my mouth. I flail and scream hoping someone will hear me but No one comes...

I think of Percy and try to remember all of the times that he made me smile. I want those to be my last thoughts before I die.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Gaea and her minions tortured me to the point of exhaustion. I passed out and my dream transported me to Clovis, Who smiled sadly and transported me to the lake.

I heard Clarisse yell, "Drop her!" and see Annabeth 'dropped' into the lake.

Clarisse cheers and they all pull the guy who was restraining her away.

I wait by the water, wanting to see Annabeth's face before I wake up.

I wait about 5 seconds and Annabeth doesn't come up.

I dive in the water and she struggles. I look at her hands and feet and find them tied together.

She flails around and tries her hardest to swim up. I want to help her but it is only a dream.

I try to help her by pulling underneath her arms. Surprisingly it works. I honestly have no idea why. Annabeth gasps and reaches for her mouth closing it. She looks around frantically but she can't see me. She looks down and I can tell she is trying to find some way to explain this. I am with her on that one, how on Earth am I doing this?

I see a glimpse of Athena's Face and Poseidon's face to.

My dad whispers to me, "Say something while you pull her up, After she reaches the surface you will no longer be solid. Me and Athena will have to leave your body causing you to be smoke again."

"Athena and I." Athena grumbles, "Use proper English Sea Spawn."

Poseidon ignores her and I take a deep breath and say, "Annabeth, It's okay. I am right here. I am gonna get you to the surface safe and sound okay. You can breathe you are in a bubble you know that right?"

Annabeth takes a shaky breath, "How on Earth are you here Seaweed Brain? How come I can't see you?"

I see the surface close by, Wow the current took her out really far. "Annabeth, as soon as I reach the surface and you are there I have to leave. Poseidon and Athena are helping me to lift you to the surface. I am in a dream right now... I love you."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain... I have to tell you Something just in case I dont save y..."

I shove my lips onto hers but we break to the surface in the middle of the kiss. She reaches out for me as Athena leaves my body. Poseidon stays for as long as he can but It doesn't matter I start to wake up and hear Annabeth Say, "No Percy don't leave me! Please! I love you! I wanted to tell you I found the ring!"

I see tears stream down her face and she drops to her knees holding her hand out so I can see the engagement ring.

I wake up whispering, "I love you too..."

Reyna is next to me. She has torture marks on her arms and all over her face.

She looks around worriedly and slips her hands out of her chains. She reaches inside of her cloak and unlocks my chains. She smiles and hands me a pen. RIPTIDE! I hug the pen and she chuckles. We hear footsteps outside of the door and she jumps throwing my chains back on and locking them. She slips hers on too and hides the key and my pen in a crack in the wall.

Gaea slides in and laughs. She pulls my chains and leads me out of the room. She takes me to the torture room and says, "I will break you young hero. I will kill you. I told you that when you died it would be much more painful than gorgons blood, Now I am promising you that you will die from something more painful than gorgons blood. And I never break promises."

I growl at her and say, "Sorry, I can only speak through my legal team. And their number one rule is: NEVER EVER LET GAEA MAKE A PROMISE TO YOU. And I don't want to break my legal team's advice."

Gaea cackles, "LADIES! PERCY JACKSON IS HERE AND IT IS TORTURE TIME."

Thousands of monsters waltz into the room and they all flutter their eyelashes at me.

Gaea laughs again and says, "Have a nice Hour Jackson."

The door slams and they all rush towards me.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Percy kissed me, I couldn't see him but I felt his lips against mine. I felt him lift me to the surface, I heard him tell me everything was OK.

I yelled "No Percy don't leave me! Please! I love you!"

Tears stream down my face and I drop to my knees.

Clarisse comes running up with Will and a stretcher.

"Gods kid how did you get out of the water when your hands and feet were tied together?" She asks staring at me.

"No thanks to you." I grumble, my sadness turning into anger.

"Um your welcome, you would be with Gaea right now if I hadn't saved you." She growled back.

"Yeah well I almost died thanks to you!" I yell standing up.

"Well how did little Miss Princess save herself than? Huh?" She says yelling back.

"Well lets see, why don't you go ask Percy!" I scream. A few cabins turn their lights on and Malcom opens the door and decides to run down to us.

"Percy's with Gaea you idiot! How could he save you!" She screamed even louder.

"I have no idea, but I am here aren't I?! My hands and feet are still bound together and I was breathing under water and I heard Percy talk to me and He kissed me. Explain that!"

Clarisse shut her mouth and stormed off. Will shakes his head and says, "Annabeth the only way Percy could be here is through a dream and He can't save you in a dream..."

"He was in a dream... He said Poseidon and Athena were helping him help me... I don't know Will... I have to go..." I run to Percy's cabin and grab a backpack that is under his bed.

Thalia comes up behind me and says, "You are not leaving without me are you?"

I shake my head no and she smiles as I grab out a backpack for her.

I whistle for Mrs. O'Leary and we both hop on. I whisper my destination and we travel there through the shadows.

* * *

 _ **WELL I KNOW THAT WAS SHORTER THAN USUAL BUT IT IS CHRISTMAS EVE AND I WANTED TO SPEN**_ _ **D TIME WITH MY FAMILY... SOOOOOOO REVIEW AND ENJOY YOUR HOLIDAYS!**_


	7. ESCAPE!

_**Hi I hoped you all had a wonderful Holiday!**_

 _ **Me: I own everything in Percy Jackson**_  
 _ **Percy: In what**_  
 _ **Me: You know you and all of your friends**_  
 _ **Percy: I am sorry, drawing a blank... since you know so much about me can you tell me my name?**_  
 _ **Annabeth: Percy! *Shakes him***_  
 _ **Percy: Yes... um... Annabeth?**_  
 _ **Annabeth: What the heck, you were fine five minutes ago...**_  
 _ **Everyone: HERA!**_  
 _ **Rick Riordan: Nope me... mwah ha ha ha ha. I OWN YOU ALL!**_  
 _ **Percy: *memory is restored by Rick Riordan*OH I remember now... I am Percy Jackson and I am a demigod who's decisions are controlled completely by Rick Riordan.**_  
 _ **Me: FINE! Rick Riordan owns you all... not me...**_

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

My entire body was sore. Those girls... monsters... whatever they were... they really enjoyed raping me.

I don't know how I am going to tell Annabeth...

My head throbs as I sit up. Reyna is next to me and her eyes are pleading. She grabs the key and unlocks both of us super fast.

She hands me the pen and whistles softly. Her dogs, Aurum and Argentum appear out of no where. They lead the way and she signals for me to follow. I draw my sword as we creep down the corridor. We hear footsteps, they are light and quiet. I signal for Reyna to wait. I turn the corner carefully and smack into Nico.

"Dude your safe!" He yell-whispers. (seriously is that a word I need to know.) He jumps up and hugs me. He realizes he is hugging a dude and jumps off blushing furiously, "Sorry... That was awkward..."

I pull him into a hug and whisper, "It is not weird for a guy to hug another guy who has just be captured by a evil lady, who could have at any moment killed said guy... I am rambling aren't I."

Nico chuckles wiping tears from his eyes, "We thought we lost you for good."

I look past him and frown, "Where's Annabeth? Oh and Reyna you can come out now."

Reyna rounds the corner and when her eyes lock on Nico she frowns, "I don't get it. How did you get down here?"

Nico explains that he shadow traveled to Annabeth's prison 'cell' which was conveniently right down the Hall. We hear more footsteps and it sounds like two or three people.

Nico and I draw our swords and Reyna whistles for her dogs to get ready to attack.

Annabeth and Thalia cautiously round the corner with another girl that I don't know.

Nico whispers, "Cassandra?"

They all look up and my vision tunnels and I fall on my back clutching my stomach. I hear Reyna yell and Annabeth rush towards me.

My vision goes black but I can still hear.

Annabeth shakes me wildly and says, "Don't you dare die on me Seaweed Brain. Oh gods..."

I hear the other girl whisper... um Cassandra... She whispers to someone and than says, "Annabeth, He wants to help, He says he can help Get Percy and You to the surface, The rest of us will have to shadow travel."

Annabeth shakes me again, "Okay fine, but then he is done helping, He didn't owe me..."

I hear a whoosh and feel me being transported to the surface. Annabeth shakes me again and I blink telling her I know she's there. She sighs and says, "You know if you weren't so hurt right now I would kill you." She brushes the hair out of my face and whispers, "I love you Percy Jackson. Don't you ever forget it."

Some how I manage to whisper back, "Never have and never will. L..." My head falls and Annabeth smooths my hair.

"Don't you dare die on me Seaweed Brain." She says through tears, she applies a lot of pressure to my wound and I wish I could say it made the blood flow less.

The others shadow travel to the surface, How do I know you may ask? Well Nico collapsed and hit the ground. I felt it. The girls ran over to grab him and I heard them gasp.

I thought it was because of me. Guess what!? It wasn't.

"Annabeth, what just happened?" One of the girls asked. I couldn't tell who, I could barely hear them anymore.

Annabeth leaned in towards my heart and I felt tears hit my skin.

"No, stop it..." She says but it comes out as a whisper.

She is pulled away and I feel the other two girls hit the ground. She rushes forward and applies more pressure on my wound.

"Iris message Will or something! I am not letting him die!" Annabeth screams. Her voice sounds far away and quiet.

I tell myself that I can't faint. I will not faint.

It doesn't work. I pass out and can't hear Annabeth anymore, or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I screamed when Percy's head fell back and he wouldn't answer me.

Reyna and Cassandra tried to pull me away again but Thalia pushed them off.

Thalia Iris messaged Will and he tells us to apply as much pressure as possible and get him back to either camp as fast as possible.

Camp Half Blood is closer so we decided to call the Pegasi.

Thalia didn't want to take them but she said it would be ok because she would be there for me. I went on Blackjack with Percy in front of me. Thalia took another Pegasus named Cream. She was a white horse with a silver tint in her wings and her mane was a golden color. She was one of the fastest Pegasi, along with Blackjack.

We attached a rope around their necks and bodies so that Thalia and I would be close together.

The stars are out and I can't sleep. Thalia told me to rest but I cant. My hands haven't left Percy's stomach since we started flying.

"You should sleep so you an be awake when we get to camp." Thalia says her eyes shut tight.

"Thals, it's right there." I say pointing at the tiny cabins that are below us.

She sighs as we fly down. I hop off and Will comes over with a stretcher. He rushes him over to the infirmary and I rush after him.

The Apollo campers allow me in with grieving faces.

"I am so sorry," Multiple campers say. I avoid their gazes but that doesn't help the fact that they want to comfort me. They offer me hugs and say, "I am so sorry". It is annoying. If there is one thing I hate it is pity. The pity giver feels better than the pity receiver.

I stare at the clock; Each second feels like a minute. Each minute feels like an hour. Each hour feels too long to describe. I am drifting off to sleep by the time that Will comes out.

He smiles his bright smile and his eyes shine.

"He's awake, You can go see him." Before he even finished the sentence I rushed past him into the room where Percy is lying in a hospital bed.

I rush over to the bed and he whispers, "Hey. You doing ok?"

I manage a shaky laugh, tears brimming my eyes. "You just got stabbed, passed out, nearly died and you want to know if I'm ok? Now I know why I love you."

"Wize Girl?" He asks smiling.

"Yes Percy?" I ask a tear tracing my cheek.

"You found the ring didn't you?" He says closing his eyes.

"Yeah, and I am pleased to inform you that I said yes." I say leaning in to kiss him.

"Well, Than I want you to take it off, for two reasons." He says calmly, but I can tell it is taking all of his energy to say even a few words.

"What are they? The reasons I mean." I ask worriedly sitting down next to him.

"Number 1: I want to propose to you properly, but, well number 2: Will says he's not sure If I am going to live or not. I don't want you to be engaged to a dead man, just in case." He opens his eyes on the last word. His sea green eyes stare into my gray ones.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, hoping I heard him wrong.

"I might die Annabeth, I got hurt really bad, I lost a lot of blood, its a miracle that I am talking to you right now." He says.

I didn't mean to but I pulled his shirt and kissed him.

He kissed me back and when I pulled away he tried to sit up but like he said, it was a miracle he could talk, I don't know how he managed to stay awake this long.

Will walks in and says, "I don't mean to interrupt Annabeth, But, um, He needs rest so..." I nod and stand up shakily. I take a long look at Percy before I leave, I don't know if it will be the last time I get to see him alive...

* * *

 _ **SO HEY? A QUESTION FOR EVERYBODY.**_

 _ **I WILL CONTINUE IF I GET 10 REVIEWS AND I GET AT LEAST 10 ANSWERS TO MY QUESTION.**_

 _ **QUESTION:**_

 _ **DO YOU GUYS WANT PERCY TO DIE?**_

 _ **A. YES KILL THE BOY!**_

 _ **B. NO HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH A THING!**_

 _ **C. SURE BUT ONLY IF YOU BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE WITH SOMETHING.**_

 _ **D. OTHER (PLEASE STATE ANSWER IN REVIEW / PM)**_

 _ **THANKS! BYE!**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALL.**_


	8. TEARS TEARS TEARS TEARS TEARS TEARS!

_**HEY SO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, THANK YOU SO MUCH, THE REVIEWS WERE VERY HELPFUL.**_

 _ **GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS:**_

 _ **GOOD NEWS: I AM CONTINUING THIS... YAY**_

 _ **BAD NEWS: I AM NOT TELLING IF PERCY LIVES OR DIES. MAYBE SOME OF YOU WANTED HIM TO DIE... MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson I would probably die from Happiness...*Waiting to see If I own it* Not dead... Guess I don't own him then.**_

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I take my ring off like Percy asks. I let a tear roll down my cheek as I stare at the water.

 _THROW IT AWAY! He doesn't care about you!_

A voice whispers. I don't know who said It but I shake it off.

 _Come on you know you want to._

The person laughs and a shiver goes up my spine. I know that laugh.

I scramble off the ground as I hear Gaea. I look down and see her swirling face in the sand.

Her hand reaches out to grab the ring from me and I scream and drop it. 'NO!' I think, 'Percy gave me that give it back you witch.'

She sinks into the ground and I hear her say,

 _Well, Well, Well, Annabeth I took Percy's blood. I told him I took another Demigods blood but that was just to get him not to care about his blood after that._

 _AND lets see, I had your blood and Percy's blood. What does that mean... Hmmm... I get to wake... Sweet dreams Annabeth._

Dirt hands wrap around my feet and I can't move. I scream dirt hands wrap up my legs and my entire body. I hear multiple campers run up and half of them sit there not doing anything.

I hear Will yell, "Percy If you get up I will kill you myself."

Will and the rest of the seven (excluding Percy) rush up to my side. Hazel grabs my hand and Shadow travels me away; out of the dirt grasps.

I sit down and she whispers, "Calm down. Its okay."

I put my head in my hands and say, "I just can't get away from her."

I look up and stare at the room I am in.

"Hazel? Where am I?" I turn to where Hazel was standing. Key word there, WAS.

I look around frantically, where did she go?

I stand up and I hear a voice that makes me stop, paralyzed with fear.

"Hello Annabeth, How have you been darling?" She says cackling.

I want to turn away but I can't move.

"Well, Athena's child, are you ready to face your worst nightmare." She laughs at me and I calm my voice before saying, "I have killed you once before, I have been through Tartarus, I spent 6 months as Gaea's captive, You are an Ant compared to them."

She scowls, "An Ant! I am a spider The Spider! You will not treat me thi..."

"Yeah don't care, now listen I will give you ten seconds to run... Starting now... Ten...Nine... Eight..." I interrupt her so she interrupts me, "Really! You can't kill me because if you do your boyfriend will die! You will bow before me! Arachne!"

"Wait what?!" I say trying to be calm. I don't care that she is a giant spider who I feared for years. All I care about is that Percy is dying, I wish that she would explain but she just says, "See for yourself..."

She does the standard procedure for an iris message and I gasp when I see what is happening:

 _Will is walking into the Infirmary with Nico. He tells Nico to wait outside for him so Nico takes a seat and waves him on. Percy is in a hospital bed just like before and his face is paler than ever. _ I want to cry when I see his eyes, His sparkly sea green eyes that have dulled to a pale mucus color and they have lost their sparkle!

 _Percy does his best to smile and says, "Hey Will What Happ..." He ends up in a couching fit and Will has to fix it. _

"What is going on with him!?" I yell at Arachne. She cackles, "Poison when he was tortured he was poisoned. Then a poison knife to the back. Making him not only bleed but making him die way quicker!" I turn back to the IM and watch tears in my eyes.

 _Will gets the coughing under control and Percy stares at him; "Everything is not okay otherwise Annabeth would've came by to eat with me. She said we would eat lunch together, and where is she?"_

 _Will curses silently and says, "She is late obviously."_

 _Percy knits his eyebrows together, "She is never Late Will, so where is she?"_ _Will turns around prepared to explain But Percy's eyes rolled up in his head._

 _Will rushes over to help as Nico runs in his eyes wild. "Will He's... His lif... He's gonna..."_

 _He didn't have to finish his sentence. The heath monitor finished it for him._

 ** _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_**

"NO!" I scream staring at the IM. "You said he would live if you lived!"

Arachne smiles evilly, "Well I have the cure but I guess you wont need that now that he's dead right?"

 _Nico looks up to the ceiling where the IM is. He points up and says, "Um Will..."_

I slash through the message before he can finish. I pull out my drakon bone sword and slash at Arachne. I slash over and over and over again. I let tears roll down my face and I look down to find golden dust littering the floor. I kick it in different directions and stomp out of the cavern.

I look around and realize I am right near home... With my dad.

I walk to my house rage bubbling inside of me. Tears roll down my cheeks even more.

When I reach the door I am hesitant to knock. I do after about five minutes. My dad open the door smiling, but as soon as he looks at my face he frowns.

"Annabeth? Whats wrong?" He asks moving out of the way so I can come in. I walk into his arms and he wraps them around me.

"Annabeth?" He asks in a confused tone.

"Percy" Was the only word I got out before I began to cry again. Dam me. This happened 6 months ago when he 'died' the first time.

But then he had a giant and a titan willing to heal him. Now he doesn't.

My dad wraps his arms around me protectively, "He broke up with you!" He says in an angry tone.

"No... He... He..." I can't bring myself to say the words.

 _Just say them dear, It can't be any worse than it is. Just tell him._

The voice sounds like my mother;

"He d-died on me..." I whisper.

My dad looks down and brushes the hair out of my face, "Annabeth, sweetheart, It will get better. I promise. I know how it feels to loose someone you love."

I stare at him my tears turning to rage, "I lost two guys I cares about First Luke who felt he hurt me and had to make things right. Then Percy, we were engaged for about a day and then he had to go and Die on me!"

My dad looks away, "I lost your mom, but she was still alive. I was never allowed to see her again."

Then guess who decides to show up.

My mother.

"Hello Annabeth, Hello Frederick. I missed you..." She says staring at us both.

My dad does a double take to see if it is actually her. When he realizes that it is he looks down, "Your allowed to see me?"

A smile twitches at the corner of Athena's mouth, "No. But I came anyway."

* * *

 _ **READ PLEASE IT IS IMPORTANT:**_

 _ **So I think I might end this next chapter. It wasn't meant to stay this long but most of you wanted it to. I honestly was going to make Gaea kill Percy in the beginning... You all have been great and I love all of the reviews you guys give me. :) Every review is like a little letter sent to me to cheer up my day.**_

 _ **Through all of the annoying teachers and everything I got positive comments from all of you and I just want to say thank you. You guys are what make everyone want to write. You guys are what make me want to write.**_  
 _ ***turns away to wipe up already tearing eyes.***_

 _ **All of you made this Fanfiction fun to write and I felt like all of you were there every step of the way, Helping me to improve my writing and everything. Love you all.**_

 _ **Until next time...**_

 _ **3 Strawberrygirl2000**_


	9. THE LAST CHAPTER!

_**Hi guys, This is the last ever chapter, chapter 9. I got a few kind reviews. I am wrapping everything up and then ending it this chapter.**_

 _ **Don't own anything I promise.**_

 _ **Love you all enjoy the chapter:**_

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

My mom smiled and took my hand, helping me to stand.

"Annabeth, come with me please. I am super proud of you you will never know how proud I am of you..." She said staring into my eyes.

I smile back, "Mom, I am proud to be your daughter."

She chuckles and says goodbye to my father and we walk outside. She starts talking and saying I was her first child to actually get the Athena Parthenos. I killed Arachne twice and I have proved myself very worthy. When I ask where she is taking me she just smiles and says, "Oh you'll see, just a little reward for your hard work."

We walked for a long time and the sun went down. We walked in the dark. We walked till the sun rose. Then she finally grumbled, "I am tired of walking, lets just teleport."

 **Percy's POV:**

I opened my eyes and saw a bright light. I heard one of those cheesy cartoon voices in my head that said, "NO! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!"

I didn't listen.

I walked in and seen Uncle Hades.

"Perseus. Well, didn't expect to see you here, why are you here?" He asks turning around.

I look down and examine my body. I was wearing exactly what I had worn at the infirmary, A Camp Half Blood tee shirt and jeans. I look back up at him and say, "I think I died... But I'm not sure."

Hades smirks and snaps his fingers. My dad appears, facing the opposite direction, "What Hades? I was fishing!"

Hades points behind him, at me.

Poseidon turns around and yelps in surprise, "Percy? What are you doing here?!"

"Uh I don't know I kind of just woke up here, I think-I think I died." I say looking down. Poseidon turns around and glares at Hades, "Did you find Annabeth, cause uh... someone should tell her."

"Dad, you said find Annabeth, is she missing?" I ask whipping my head up. Will wouldn't tell me and then I unexpectedly died.

"Um... No... Athena just said she was... Um swallowedbygaeaintothegroundtonooneknowswhere." My dad mumbles that last part averting my gaze.

"Um, Swallowed by Gaea into the ground to no one knows where? Is that what you said dad?" The wordsw poured from my mouth and I didn't even realize what I had said until about 30 seconds after I said it.

A tear trickles down my cheek. My dad remains silent and Hades' smile disappears.

"Dad, is that what you said?" I ask hoping he is going to say, 'No.'

"Yeah, yeah that's what I said." Poseidon says looking into my eyes, which are now filled with tears.

"Did anyone find her y..." The question died in my throat. I knew the answer, they wouldn't be looking for her if she was already found.

I lowered my head. A tear falls and hits the ground.

"It wasn't good enough, I nearly died, she got captured, I saved her, then got captured, then finally got back to her, I die, and then she gets captured again. What was the point."

A door burst open behind me but I don't even bother to lift my head.

I hear a gasp and footsteps running towards me. I feel arms wrap around me and a kiss planted on my cheek as tears fall on my shoulder.

"Annabeth?" I whisper turning to see her beautiful blond hair on my shoulder. The top of my shoulder was soaked with tears and Annabeth was determined not to let go of me, even when her mother said, "Annabeth, he can't stay." That only seemed to make her want to stay attached to me.

When she finally let go she smiled at me and then punched my gut.

"Perseus Jackson if you ever die on me again I will officially..."

"Kill me yourself?" I offered knowing what she was going to say.

"No, I will officially break up with you, that is worse." She says through tears.

"Gasp!" I say dramatically, "What would I do if you did that?"

She hugs me again and her mom says, "Annabeth, we have to go, he has to die. I am sorry."

Annabeth hangs her head and Nico burst into the room.

What is it with everyone bursting into the room, like what the heck!

"Wait! Dad can't Percy given a second chance at life." Nico says hopefully to Hades.

A smile twitches at the corner of Hades' lips as he says, "And why, my son, does he _deserve_ another chance at life? Hmm?"

Nico gulps before saying, "He went through Tartarus to help you guys, I honestly think everyone on the Argo II deserves a second chance at life if they die. They ricked their lives to help you guys once again. Percy denied Immortality the first time, I think you guys should let him live, he is the savior of Olympus times two, let him live."

Hades smiles this time. A real actual smile. He nods and says, "But Gaea is Alive, how did that help us?"

Nico bows his head, but not in defeat, in sadness, "Leo just killed her, and took his life along with it."

Annabeth whips her head around and so do I.

"She's gone?" Annabeth whispers.

I pull her into a better hug as Nico continues, "The crew of the Argo II fought bravely and kept almost everyone alive, I think they deserve something in return."

Hades claps his hands and all 12 Olympians appear (well except for the ones already here...)

Hades explains to Zeus the situation and Zeus grumbles, "Alright all in Favor of Perseus Jackson living."

Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hades, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Athena raise their hands.

"All oppose?" He booms raising his hand. Ares, Hermes, and Demeter raise their hands along with him.

"Well Perseus Jackson you get to live. DISMISSED." They all disappear and go their separate ways. Except for Athena and well Hades because this was his palace.

Athena walks over to Annabeth who rushes forward and hugs her.

"Mom, you wanted Percy to live. Thank you." Athena smiles and whispers something into Annabeth's ear. It made her smile.

Athena smiles at me and then snaps her fingers making us transport back to camp. Annabeth jumps forward wrapping her arms around me and kissing my lips. I hug her back and when she pulls apart we hold hands walking back into camp.

* * *

 _"We walked in around Lunch, That is extremely weird cause that means I died the day before. I shuttered thinking about it._

 _I heard and seen multiple plates hit the floor and shatter._

 _Will's mouth hung open as soon as he seen me._

 _Nico smiled to himself, knowing how I was there._

 _Jason recovered from his shock and ran over to give me a bear hug. Piper tried to charm speak me so she can find out why I was alive. Multiple people Questioned Annabeth, as to where she went, how she got back, who she seen while she was there...etc._

 _After the mob died down we had the camp fire. We sang a bunch of songs and everybody asked us questions and I honestly don't remember most of it._

 _Annabeth and I walked back to my cabin and then after we got warm clothes we walked down to the water. I officially proposed to her. We had the wedding soon there after. I will always love my Wise girl, forever and ever._

 _~Seaweed brain."_

Annabeth closed the book as a tear fell down her face. Percy had left her and her children almost 50 books of every adventure. He enchanted them so you could read them on your own or his voice, which was pre-recorded could read it too you.

Percy died on her a second time. They had Twin daughters, who were 8 at the time, and a little baby boy, who was a little over one.

I can still see him clear as day, with his little smirk giving me a kiss, he knew he wasn't coming back from this quest. _He kissed my cheek and then my lips. He kissed my collar bone and he went up and down my neck until a knock at the door._

 _It was our 8 year old daughters._

 _Percy grumbled and whispered in my ear, "There is a box behind a painting in my cabin, If I don't come back, open it."_

 _I nodded through tears and handed him a picture. I had two copies made just in case he survived and got amnesia again. It was a family photo, At the time I wasn't sure if it was the last one we would ever have, but I made him take it anyway._

 _Then I got a picture of each of us on our own and handed him one of each, with the names on the back and their relation to him. (after what happened with Hera I wasn't taking any chances.) He put them in his pockets as our eight year old daughters begged for a story before he left. He told the one about Bob the peaceful, helpful titan._

 _They fell asleep during the story and he kissed them both goodbye. I stood up and hugged him tightly, "Percy, you're not coming back are you?" I ask, trying not to cry._

 _Percy sighed and smirked giving me one long, last kiss before saying, "I never was good at following rules or fate so... We'll find out... I love you my Wise Girl."_

 _"Love you too Seaweed Brain." I said, my voice cracking._

 _A few weeks later his body appeared at the shore of Camp Half Blood. He was washed up by the waves. I was the first one to see him. I screamed and ran down tears flying from my eyes. Percy had gashes all over him and his limbs were all broken. His lips were blue and his body was cold. I kissed his lips, even though he was gone. I hugged him tightly as Nico, Will, Jason and the other Argo II members ran down (excluding Piper). M_ _y daughters and were supposed to meet me their with 'Aunt' Piper. I didn't want them to see his lifeless body._

 _Jason ran off to tell her to stay away. Frank ran to my baby boy who was sitting in a rocker by a tree where I was originally sitting._

 _Hazel hugged me and whispered encouraging words in my ear. a note was clenched in his fists that I couldn't bear to read at the time. A day or two later I read it and cried even more. He wrote:_

 ** _Annabeth, my darling, I am writing this because I know what is going to happen. Partly because I was told by accident and partly because I am in the process of dying right now. I want you to know that I love you and I will always love you and I will never leave you. I will not be reborn until I have seen you at least once in the underworld. We will live together down there until Hades grants us the right to be reborn together so we can see each other in another life. He did promise me that. I love you Annabeth don't ever forget it. Just close your eyes right now and think of everything good._**

 _He skipped a few lines obviously waiting for me to think._

 ** _Did you think of all of those times yet? Okay one more thing. Every time you look into to the mirror say, "Seaweed Brain loves me and I will never forget it._** ** _"_**

 ** _Now thank Aphrodite for me, she let me live this long to write this to you. I love you Annabeth. I love you Wise girl. I love you my one and only wife. Tell my girls and my little boy that I love them too._**

 _I stayed in Percy's cabin for weeks,_ _When my little girls found out,(Lily and Jenny) they wouldn't leave my side for almost a year. But every year on the Anniversary of when we found him they wouldn't leave my side either. They say it is to comfort me and I still believe it, even if other campers say it isn't true._

 _When my little boy, Luke, turned 5 he kept asking about his daddy. We told him stories that always ended with me in tears because I wished times were that way again. Now 8 Luke won't leave my side either. Lily and Jenny watch him for me when I go out but as soon as I get home he grabs my hand and says, "I am here mommy. Don't be sad."_

 _One of my fifteen year old daughters got a boyfriend. (Jenny is now dating a boy named Anthony_ _.) She said when she was on a date with him and they had their first kiss she heard a voice say, "Take care of my daughter, like I never could." Anthony didn't hear it but she did. She didn't cry until she got home. She told me it was his voice. She said she heard it and no matter what anyone says she will always believe her dad is constantly watching over her._

 _I believe it too. Because to_ _this day whenever I look in the mirror I say, "Seaweed Brain loves me and I will never forget it."_

 _Sometimes I even_ _say it more than once, just to make myself believe it._

* * *

 _ **So how was the ending. I actually cried, like full on cried while writing this. I posted a**_ _ **new story and a new like three shot. Come read them sometime. I might end up doing a story later on where Annabeth dies and gets reunited with Percy in the Underworld. I might depending on how many reviews I get on this. :)**_

 _ **Goodbye for the last time. :) I love you all so much thank you for the support for this. It was fun to write and everything. BYE!**_


End file.
